


Chocolate Kisses

by JaceaSilas



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Shameless Smut, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceaSilas/pseuds/JaceaSilas
Summary: Kagome is an omega and worse, she's in heat. With the one she's dreamed of forever out of reach, she's resigned herself to spend it alone.Until he approaches her and offers her things no alpha ever should.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 352





	Chocolate Kisses

Society was and has always been comprised of three classes: Alpha, Beta, and Omega. It was who you were and always would be in this world.

It was a fact that Kagome Higirashi despised with every single fiber of her being. She, unfortunately, was cursed to be an Omega. The laws were not so kind to those with her status. No, the laws of this world dictated that she hold herself away once a bloody month to avoid throwing every Beta and Alpha within a two mile radius into a frenzy just at the scent of her heat coming on.

And that wasn't even the worst of it! Once the heat hit—that was it. All sane thought evacuated her overheated brain in favor of making her tear through her fortified room in search of an alpha dick.

Kagome shook herself from her musings with a resignated sigh as she looked up at the tall skyscraper, dreading having to go in to work today.

Every step ached like needles on her heels; tired, cursing every second she had to spend in. The week before was not spent in blissful wait, no. It cursed her with awful irritability, and a prominent lack of sleep. Her only savior, a cup of special tea she always ordered from farther lands. No more and no less—that and a bit of caffeine, but those were even trickier to acquire than her special tea. Cursed as it may be, the slightest hint of silver locks tied in a low ponytail could, perhaps, make her day a little better. She sighed upon the very same sight.

Kagome really just wanted some chocolate. It helped the heat when it came on and was easier to get a hold of, but the vending machines were right outside her boss’s hall and, well, she had never been comfortable being anywhere near Ito Sesshomaru when she was nearing or in heat.

He wasn’t just an alpha; he was _the_ alpha. He held the highest position in the company and was the ruler of the packs in the west. There were none in a higher position than he.

And he was single.

She doubted that she was his type; not when she was at the lowest tier. Her powers might have been strong, but there was no denying her lineage and _that_ was what held her back.

But when she was alone at night, when there were none to comfort her during her sleep, though she would never admit it aloud, _he_ was the one she dreamed of.

And in her dreams, he didn’t treat her like a cold alpha. He might be dominant in bed, but he treated her with all the kindness and love she’d spent her whole life searching for.

But Kagome was quite sure that one day, she'd see an alpha female on his arm and know that her daydreams were well and truly dashed. A powerful alpha like him would only demand the best, and as an omega, she didn't fit that bill. Kagome sat at her desk, wishing for chocolate and typing away mindlessly at her tasks. But lunchtime, the need for chocolate in her pre-heat brain was so great she decided to take the risk for that hit of sugar.

Kagome looked around quickly, making sure no one was near. Sesshomaru's office door was shut tight. She timed herself with her watch, and was out of the hallway with her prize in only a minute.

Behind the door in Sesshomaru's office, his nose twitched with a delightful scent.

''So... deliciously sweet.," he muttered, scratching his chin.

Of course, with never giving himself the chance to try anything sweet past his very early years of life, Sesshomaru had no chance to know it was Kagome's freshly bought bar of chocolate. Or let alone, what chocolate was. He barely remembered.

The glass pane of the vending machine was good to make sure no one would go crazy at the strong scents, and so the packaging of each candy or salty snacks.

So with no hesitation, and no consideration for Kagome's privacy. Like every boss, he walked into her office, and sure enough, neared her desk. With the courtesy of an amiable, yet useless, knock on her door.

Kagome jumped as her senses registered the presence behind her. She could feel her instincts begin to purr with delight that could only signify one thing: an alpha.

Her hand froze on the piece of chocolate she had at her lips, ready to eat, and her hand began to shake as she pushed back her need.

 _No!_ she thought to herself angrily. _I won’t be defined by my body or my need._

She wanted love, not just the fucking, though her body wanted the latter so much it hurt.

Instead, she turned wide eyed to see who had approached her and promptly felt weak when the very object of her desire stared at her with a hunger that couldn’t be mistaken.

Sesshomaru was focused on her mouth. Kagome's brain short circuited for a second, before she registered his words. "Woman, I would like to have a piece of your confection."

Kagome froze entirely, unsure of how to respond. Sesshomaru was oblivious to her pre-heat, or he had more self control than she gave him credit for. Either way, she had no idea how to answer him. Instead, she wordlessly grabbed the remaining 3 pieces and offered them to Sesshomaru.

He delicately sniffed the chocolate, before daintily eating a piece of it. A small smirk formed on his lips before he popped the remaining chocolate into his mouth. Kagome ate her own piece, struggling not to rub her thighs together with him standing in front of her.

''There's...more, outside in the vending machine right by your office, s-sir.'' Kagome hesitated to speak, heat rising to her throat and threatening to get to her cheeks. ''You know, if you want a whole bar for yourself, or, something.''

''Hmm, yes, that is definitely a good idea. I don't know how it is that I haven't tried this before.''

''Well there's a first time for everything!'' she shifted to a more cheery tone, taking it back in seconds after his quirked eyebrow came down on her. ''Sorry, too loud.''

It was only then, now that the sweet, flagrant scent of the chocolate had dissipated, that he noticed another scent. This one was far sweeter, and far more devastating on his senses.

A lesser alpha wouldn’t have noticed it, not when it was so faint, but Sesshomaru was at his prime and he knew that scent the moment it reached his nose.

 _Heat._ His eyes narrowed as he took another subtle breath, suspecting she was as of yet unaware that he’d noticed. She was just starting her heat cycle but already her fertility called to him.

He knew from her file that she was an omega, though his instincts insisted she was _more._ That there was a latent power within her far more than her omega status should have warranted.

“You will procure more of these for me,” he rumbled, his voice low with his body’s own reaction to hers. “And bring them to my office.”

It would give him time to look more at the oddity that was Higurashi Kagome.

As Sesshomaru turned to leave, he heard a soft, almost shaking voice behind him asking, "Would I be able to leave them with your secretary?"

He turned back, noticing that Kagome's face had paled a bit and she was now emitting an aroused but anxious scent. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes before replying, "You will bring them to me directly at the end of your work day. I expect to see you after 5:30."

Satisfied, he nodded and walked away, leaving Kagome to stare after him in bemusement. She refused to believe he couldn't smell her. But what reason did he have for asking an omega in pre-heat who he had never spoken to before today to bring him chocolate. He had the world at his fingertips. What did he want with her?

End of the day had never come as fast as she had wished for before, but such is life—Murphy's Law must always act. In her hands, she'd bought two bars just for him. It's what she could afford for that day, and buying the entirety of the stack wouldn't have been well received by hungry peers.

She wanted to knock, but clearly unlocked, she gave the light door a very tremulous push. ''Um, boss? You in here?'' She looked around, in the clearly empty office. ''Weird... I thought that he...''

Her spirit fell low, just a little, of course he wouldn't want anything like _that_ out of her. His request was simple, what used did it have imagining more?

She placed the two bars on his desk, and went to turn around and leave before she found herself staring into his chest.

Her heart fluttered and she cursed herself. Because she’d dreamed for so long of being with him, she couldn’t stop herself from wanting and believing that this was going to be _more._

But it wasn’t, of course, she rationalized to herself. He stood before her because he was an alpha, used to dominating subconsciously. And that was _all_ it meant.

Even if it _did_ mean more, he would only fuck her. He wouldn’t mate her, wouldn’t impregnate her. An alpha like him sought another alpha or perhaps a beta for a mate, but never, _never_ an omega.

If she mated at all, it would only ever be with another omega. It was simply the way things were.

She forced back her instinctive need to hunch before him. He didn’t know she wanted him so desperately—and he never would.

She licked her dry lips.

Sesshomaru walked forward until Kagome was backed up against the desk. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders, encouraging her to perch on the edge of the desk. Once she was seated, and staring up at him with bright and curious but sad eyes, he returned to the door and flipped the lock. Kagome tensed at hearing the deadbolt snick into place.

Thoughts raced through her head, trying to figure out what was about to happen. Day dreams didn't come true. There had to be something she was missing here.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Sesshomaru walking back up to her, invading her space and her senses again. He tapped one finger under her chin so she had to look up at him. "Now then, little omega. You will tell me about this sweet and share it with me."

''...You want me to tell you about chocolate?'' Fireworks turned off not by blowing the flame, but by dumping an entire bucket of cold water on them. ''Well um, it's made with a bean called cacao, and uh...This one here is just a simple variety of many you can have,'' she said, breaking the pieces of one bar before opening it on the desk. ''It's simply milk chocolate, but there's all kinds. Some sweeter and some darker and bitter.''

She wasn't quite sure if his stare was on her words, or the movement of her lips. Did it make a difference? Perhaps, he sat on the desk with her. Relaxed, confident, everything she couldn't be there and then.

He kept his steady golden gaze on her, his expression contemplative. “What of these other kinds? What do you prefer?”

Kagome blinked. Alphas shouldn’t care about an omega’s preferences, right? At least none she’d met ever had unless there was something in it for them.

Still, she felt compelled to answer anyway. “Um, dark chocolate, I guess. It can be a little bitter at first but then it melts into sweetness and it lingers on the tongue.”

His gaze dropped to the bars she brought him. “None if these are dark chocolate.”

“Um, no.” She tried not to fidget. “I only brought milk.”

“Hnn.” He lifted her chin to meet his gaze head on. “Why did you not bring this chocolate with you?”

Kagome blinked again. She foundered for a moment, before rambling on "Well, um, there are no dark chocolate bars in the vending machine, only milk chocolate. And dark chocolate isn't as popular as milk chocolate, so it's rare to find in any vending machine at all. I usually have to buy it in a store."

Sesshomaru sagely nodded his head. "Then you will buy some of this dark chocolate and bring it after your shift has ended tomorrow. And we will eat together again."

Kagome jerked for a moment before replying, "Yes, sir." She mentally calculated how many days until her heat started, sure that her heat leave didn't start until Friday and it was only Tuesday. She should be okay to spend one more day with him before it would simply be too much.

The rest of that first bar was shared in silence, and the other one, he kept to himself. One more day wouldn't kill her, one more day couldn't hurt, she could still control it, definitely.

But odd as it may be, when the end of her shift came and she fetched the dark chocolate bar from the office's fridge, an arrow crossed her heart, symbolically. Frozen in place right outside his office this day he'd asked her to come.

Fear took over the traces of lust, but she knocked. Fear of getting her hopes up again, that'd been happening since the previous night. What a silly idea it could be to hope he'd be more interested in her than in her talking, or anything else. ''Ito-san?''

“Come,” came his voice from the other side of the door.

 _That’s not how he meant it,_ she told her traitorous body as she opened the door.

“I brought the chocolate for you,” she said as she walked inside.

He sat at his desk, legs spread in a causal pose, and he had loosened his tie and the first few buttons of his shirt to expose a dangerous amount of skin for her wellbeing.

She swallowed back a sudden lump and forced her gaze away from his collar bones to find what almost looked like amusement on his face.

“Bring it here.”

Kagome couldn't make her legs work immediately. That insidious voice in the back of her head begged her to get on her knees and present the chocolate as a gift for him, so he would see what a good omega she was. So he would want her. She swallowed again thickly and pushed the thoughts away before moving closer to him.

"I brought two again! One for you, and one for me!" she chirped, her voice shrilly cheerful. She could see Sesshomaru's eyes narrow and she flinched a little bit. "Oh sorry, too loud again." She made herself smile brightly and offered Sesshomaru one of the bars.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome closely, taking in all the details. He had spent the evening reading the report his secretary put together on Kagome, trying to understand who this woman was.

''I don't know how much you'll like the dark one, so make sure to take one piece first. Some find it too bitter, so...''

He didn't move his eyes away from her, putting one small square in his mouth. Savoring it slow, carefully. Much like she said, it melted into a sweet sensation on the back of his throat, and like sunlight that beamed on his face, it lit up. ''I can see why some would consider it an acquired taste, but that wouldn't be the case with one like me," he mused, much to her surprise.

''H-Heh, yes. You're a... very refined man, so I should've guessed you'd like it.''

''And do you not? You have yet to grab a piece for yourself,'' he took another, piece and popped it in his mouth. "Are there any other kinds than these two varieties?''

The sight of him before her eating chocolate was positively sinful and as he licked the melted chooclate from his fingers, it brought to mind him eating something else entirely.

She took a sharp breath and immediately began babbling. "Well, there's milk, dark, and white chocolate as the main types but then there's a lot that you can do with them. You can have them with caramel or fruit or nuts; some people even add in marshmallow or cream. And you can also eat them in all kinds of ways, too, like fondue, where you dip things like fruit or cookies into the chocolate. Oh, and there's ice cream, too, and—"

"Kagome." He had an amused expression but there was a heat behind it that made her shiver.

She coughed, feeling embarrassment warm her face from the tips of her ears down to her chest, exposed by the modest cut of her shirt. To her astonishment, his eyes traced her skin as if fascinated by the blushing. "Y-yes?"

His eyes strayed leisurely along her neckline while he pulled his tie off and set it on the desk. "I desire to try all of these sweets you have mentioned. You will introduce me to all of them. Tomorrow, you will return with some of this 'ice cream.'"

Kagome jumped to her feet, backing away towards the door. "I'm sorry sir, but that will be impossible."

Sesshomaru lazily watched her back away, eyes continuing to trace up and down the blush that was worsening by the moment. "And why is that, Kagome?"

Kagome was certain that he toying with her, but couldn't figure out why. She was almost to the door, reaching out behind her to grasp the handle. "I promise I have a good reason, but I really don't feel comfortable saying..."

In a flash, Sesshomaru off the desk, and pinning her to the door. He towered over her, one hand under her chin to tilt her head up. He leaned down to nuzzle at the scent gland behind her ear. "Would it perhaps have anything to do with the sweet scent of heat coming off of you?"

The only thing to come out of her lips was nothing. Her cheeks flared red, and her hands came upon his shirt. Not to unbutton it, but to clutch it tight and attempt to hide her face from him. ''S-Sir, please don't say things like that,'' she begged, almost quavering, ''I was hoping you wouldn't notice, that the chocolate would distract you with these...visits you've been asking out of me.''

A knot on her throat, she pleaded he'd not laugh at her. An omega desiring an alpha was not out of the ordinary, but anyone that wasn't an alpha desiring Sesshomaru was already a fool.

Or so she thought, until his hand came upon her face, gentle strokes on her cheek. ''I didn't mean to shame you for it.''

Her heart palpated. His words were too kind—he was under no obligation to explain himself to her and yet he had. "Please let me go," she whispered, afraid of what she might do if he didn't let her leave now.

Already, she was tempted to touch more than she already had. Already she couldn't bring herself to extract herself from him.

"No," he said softly, his arms moving around her.

Her mind began racing with possible meanings behind his _why_. "No?" she repeated faintly, licking her dry lips. "Ito-san, this isn't proper. I can take care of the heat myself."

Sesshomaru bent down and breathed right into her ear. "Call me Sesshomaru, Kagome. I want to share your heat with you. See if I like your sweetness as much as I like dark chocolate."

Kagome's knees weakened and slumped against Sesshomaru's chest. She could feel her eyes fill with frustrated tears. "Please Ito-san-" Sesshomaru growled softly at hearing his last name, "I mean, Sesshomaru, I can do it alone. I don't know what you want from me. This isn't proper. You are an alpha. I'm not."

Sesshomaru pulled back from her neck, looking down into her confused and teary eyes. "You are an omega. Are you not made for an alpha? Alphas and omegas work best together. Your heat is nothing to be ashamed of. It prepares you for an alpha's rut."

Kagome shook her head frantically. "No, no, that's not how that works at all! It's just biology. Alphas don't want omegas. _No one_ wants an omega. Especially not you!"

In his chest, his heart ached to cross whatever archaic mind had taught her that. To frame herself so lowly for something as biologically left to the probabilities, as her gender or hair color.

He leaned lower, shifting from towering to meeting her eyes. A sign of trust, from her to him.

''If you desire me, as much as I desire you, then I can assure you nothing's wrong with what's happening now.'' He spoke, in almost a whisper, wiping a tear from the corner of her misty blue eyes. ''Kagome, I do not want for something that stupid refrain you from getting something you want.''

And yet, Kagome _knew_ better. His words were kind and made her feel special, but they were for the heat—not for her.

He’d never noticed her before her heat had begun and he’d scented it and she doubted he’d pay her any attention when it ended.

But oh how she ached. She was so tempted to take him up on his offer, to have whatever he would give to her—no matter how temporary—to warm her later long after he’d left her bed cold.

She couldn’t handle the sight of him meeting her at her level—he was Ito Sesshomaru, _the_ alpha and he bowed to no one. “You don’t need to lower yourself for me, Ito— _Sesshomaru_ ,” she whispered, licking her lips and trying not to stare at his own.

She wanted his kiss so badly she was trembling for it now but still she couldn’t bring herself for close the gap between them.

Sesshomaru saw the hesitation and self loathing in her eyes and realized she did not believe him. It angered him that she would think so little of herself. "I am not lowering myself, little omega. I cannot be lowered, for you are not beneath me."

He knelt in front of her, his face now looking up at her. More gently than Kagome thought he could be, he brought his hands to her cheeks and smoothly brought her lips to his for a kiss. It was so soft and so brief, Kagome swore it wasn't real. But when she opened her eyes, he was still there, breath fanning her face.

"But I'm an omega. And I'm going into heat."

Sesshomaru's mouth quirked up at the corner. "You are a woman, an omega, and I have noticed that you are the only one who gets chocolate from the machine just outside my door. Your chocolate and you are both a mystery to me. I will enjoy learning more about both." Before she could reply, he kissed her again, deeper, fuller, until he had completely invaded her senses. "Spend your heat with me, Kagome."

Kagome looked down at his eyes, before replying simply. "Yes."

Sesshomaru rose up and tucked her into his arms. He strode out with her arms about his shoulders and her face pressed into his neck. Kagome let herself, for just this once, trust.

Sesshomaru could smell the pheromones of her heat coming from her in waves. He some how managed to grit his teeth and make it to the elevator. Getting her all the way to his posh downtown apartment would be a act of great self control. His cock was hard and throbbing in his grey silk slacks.

The female in his arms nuzzled her small nose against the underside of his jaw. She mewled at him. Every fiber of his body wanted to slam her against the wall and take her then and there. Ram his hot hard cock over and over into her heat.

The ding of the elevator brought him back to his senses momentarily.

His blood felt like fire as it pulsed through his veins as he waited for the elevator doors to open. Kagome's fingers were entangling themselves in the hair at the base of his neck, sending pleasant shivers over heated flesh.

Now that Kagome had given into her heat, she could sense a change in Sesshomaru as well. The gentle seduction he had enticed her with had fled, though she still sensed traces of it in his touch.

Now that he was no longer pushing back his own need to ensure she desired the same, it was like a monsoon of heat and need had crashed into them both, her need feeding his own which in turn stroked hers higher.

He carried her into the elevator, grateful that it had been set aside for his own use. He wasn't sure he could have handled any additional delays. The moment he hit the floor for the parking garage attached to the side of his building and the doors slid shut, he gave up any pretense of remaining cool and collected.

He turned, pressing her body up against one wall, slid his clawed fingers into her hair with as much gentless as he had remaining, and kissed her with all he had.

Kagome was lost to the sensation of Sesshomaru surrounding her. She had given herself over to her instincts and was so eager to have her alpha’s cock in her, filling her, knotting her. She moaned against his mouth, tangling her hands more firmly in his hair.

She rolled her hips, desperate for contact against her core. She could feel her slick soaking her panties and thighs.

Sesshomaru pulled away from her lips to mouth at her neck, inhaling deep breaths of her scent. He growled at the wetness that was weeping onto his pants. Kagome’s breathless panting and quiet mewls were growing louder and spurred Sesshomaru to move towards his car, Kagome still in his arms. Her sounds were for him and him alone. He refused to share them.

She clung to his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his narrow hips. Her modest heels dug into the meat of his ass and it spurred on his alpha instincts. Wickedly clawed fingers reached between them and tore her panties away from her weeping core.

His hands went to her hips and with impossible strength, he lifted her up onto his shoulders. He ran his nose along the folds of her sweet pink pussy lips, she was intoxicating completely intoxicating.

He pressed her to his car, so fueled by the need within that he didn't even register that they hadn't left the parking lot. She hissed as the cold metal met her ass as he lifted her onto the hood of his car.

"Spread your legs," he rasped, wanting to see her spread them for him. He could take, he could possess, but nothing heated his blood more than to see her _offer._

With shaky limbs, she did as he bade, exposing herself, but there was something else he needed from her before he indulged them both.

"Tell me," he rumbled, his hands resting on her spread thighs. She jerked her head up to meet his gaze once more and it pleased him to see the need there. "Tell me that you desire this. That you desire _me._ "

Kagome trembled in his grasp, squirming and panting heavily. He could see the haziness in her eyes as her heat began in earnest. Sesshomaru was pleased to see her sink so far so quickly, but he needed to hear the words from her lips. "Use your words, little omega."

"Please, alpha. I need you inside me. I want your cock, your knot. Please!"

"Good girl." And with that, he bent down and plunged his tongue into her soaking pussy. Kagome bucked wildly, only held down by Sesshomaru's strong hands anchoring her to the hood of the car. Her cries grew louder and louder until she shattered under his mouth.

Honey dripped slow from her warmth, into his mouth and tongue. The tender caress of his claws against her flesh tantalizing and dancing all over, pink claw marks on her stomach and thighs as he moved higher, positioning his throbbing member between.

"You're so needy, I like that..." he whispered in her ear, in between gentle nips on it. "You want to be tended to so badly."

"P-please don't make me wait," Kagome begged, voice breaking under the pleasure.

His half thrust only gave in three inches of him, kissing her neck as slow shifts pushed him further in.

She felt like her blood was on fire. All she could feel was him all she could smell was him. He consumed her.

His huge alpha cock rammed into her and at the depth of each thrust, he ground the soft white fur at the base of his cock into her clit. Small dull fingernails scratched at the hood of his car searching for purchase against his never ending assault on the writhing female he plowed his member into.

He could feel the walls of her pussy clench at his cock asking him for the most primal of joining. Her body begged for him to fill her knot her. And he would—oh how he would.

He kept one hand firmly on her hip to keep her from moving out of reach but with his other, he impatiently pushed up her shirt and bra enough to expose her breasts to his view. Teasingly, he circled the areola of one breast with the lightest touch of his fingers and Kagome couldn't help but mewl.

She was on fire with need, desperate for another release after the first he'd given her had whet her appetite. She reached for him, trying to find some way of spurring him on faster, to send her higher, but wanted to cry when his hand left her breast to grab her hands and pin them to the hood of his car. She immediately regretted her hasty actions as her breasts were left bereft and it only took a moment before more pleas left her lips.

Kagome bucked her hips, trying to get her alpha to move, to do anything other than tease her like he was now. Sesshomaru bent down to take a pert, pink nipple in his mouth, sucking it and rolling the nub around his tongue. He teasingly rotated his hips, causing Kagome to arch her back sharply.

Kagome wailed and whined, crying, "Please, alpha, please knot me. I need you!" She clenched her inner muscles to entice him to finally move. The tight, clenching heat snapped the little control Sesshomaru had left. He pulled out of Kagome's dripping cunt and flipped her over so she was bent over the car and then he smoothly slid into Kagome's eager pussy again.

His hips were rapid and hungry, fangs marking her shoulder with lecherous intent. Her own nails clawing the expensive roof of his expensive status car.

In heated instinct, her legs pushed her body back and forth on his cock, riding his length. His growled, panting as he tried to keep up a rhythm in order to not damage his car more with dents where her knees hit.

His pace picked up, driving into her with the passion, the fervor, she needed. Pleas fell from her lips—pleas he ignored as he took her, driving their pleasure higher.

And then suddenly he pulled her back to him, tugging her head to the side to expose her neck further as he pressed teasing kisses and nips to the side that, had he been anyone else, would have been the mating shoulder.

It brought her back to herself at entirely the wrong moment. She was on the verge of orgasm but all she could focus now was on the misery of knowing this heat between them was only due to her heat and wouldn't last.

But oh how she desperately wished he would bite her shoulder, tying them together for the rest of their lives.

Sesshomaru smelled the sharp change in Kagome’s scent and the tensing of her warm body. It jarred him out of his mindless drive to fuck and he realized exactly where he had been nipping at. “Do not worry, little one. I will not mate you today. I need to court you properly before I tie you to me forever. Otherwise you’d never trust me.”

Kagome stilled as his words sunk in. He was thinking about courting her? About getting to know her. About properly _mating_ her? As if he could read her mind he whispered in her ear, “Don't think you will get away from me now. I’ve tasted you. I’ve been inside you. And I’m about to knot you. You’re mine, Kagome. Do not doubt that your heat will not be the only time I will be in this tight little pussy of yours.”

''Then finish for now; either you knot me or I'll kn-knot myself,'' she threatened—or tried to. Pink cheeks and trembling hips did not aid to her intimidation, nor did the sharp pants that told him she was close.

He chuckled as he towered over her. With one hand on her hips and the other on the roof, he gave one last thrust that sent her over and then his knot took hold, ropes of hot semen filling her to a brim, until it leaked out and fell in drops to the ground.

The only noise between them was that of her shaken moans and his tired breaths.

As his knot loosened and his breath returned, he surprised her by tending to them both. He righted their clothing, ensuring she was properly covered before he fixed his own, and then he produced a cloth from somewhere he used to wipe down his car.

"I hope I didn't damage it," she muttered nervously as he pulled her into his arms and opened the passenger side door.

"It was well worth the damage," he informed her, depositing her into the seat. As he buckled her in, he added, "Jaken will see to any repairs."

She almost felt sorry for his obnoxious secretary as Sesshomaru closed her door and made his way over to the driver side. "You have two choices," he said once he was buckled in. "You may eat before I have you again or I will have you again and then you will eat."

"Take me home," Kagome said and blushed. She could feel the remains of their fucking tricking down her thighs. She wasn't sure what she was more hungry for—food or another round with her alpha.

Perhaps both. But the look that he gave her before reversing out of the garage told her he was considering the same question and whatever he chose, she was ready for it.

He was, after all, her alpha.


End file.
